Hair brushes are a common item of use that comprise generally of a handle, brush body and bristles. The brush handle is usually rectangular or cylindrical. The body portion may typically be found in a circular or oval shape. A common characteristic of these brushes is that the handles do not readily conform to one's hand nor do the brush bodies or bristles conform to the shape of the surface being brushed.
One object of this invention is to provide a brush that easily conforms to the user's hand. The structure of the disclosed brush is such that it allows a multitude of hand positions for which to grasp the brush. It is another object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing shape. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a brush body which may be flexed to conform to the surface being brushed. It is an additional object to provide a brush which has bristles that also conform to the surface being brushed. While the common brush may be satisfactory for its intended purpose, such brushes do not disclose the novel elements suggested by the present invention.